galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heximas
Heximas appeared in the 2016 TV series finale called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Heximas is a Christmas/Winter-themed Santa monster and is the last outlaw who survived the demise of Sledge's Crew, he appears in the epilogue Christmas special episode "Here Comes Heximas", he is the final antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''and is overall, the final threat of the entire ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. Near the end of the episode "End of Extinction" which is the final part of the three-part series finale of the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, when Sledge's Ship was heading right into the sun, Heximas escaped from the ship in an escape pod that Wrench was going to use. For 65,000,000 years, Heximas has been growing his own Vivix, and preparing a special potion that will be applied to coal. In the present, Heximas stole the coals from Santa Claus and sent three of the tainted coals to Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin, and Chase Randall where it turned them into evil elves. With the Vivix, the three of them worked for Heximas in order to distribute the coals to every children of the world so that they can become evil elves and help him make toys for bad children. Tyler Navarro got affected by the control and was later freed from it by Koda. The Rangers worked to free Shelby, Riley, and Chase even when they learned Heximas' backstory. Once Shelby, Riley, and Chase are freed from Heximas' control, the Rangers fought Heximas and the Vivix. After the Rangers destroyed the sleigh with the Victory Maximum Final Strike, Heximas activated his own Magnabeam as the Rangers summon their Zords. Heximas is destroyed once and for all by the Dino Charge Ultrazord's Ultra Plasma Final Blast, thus saving Christmas. Heximas' personality matches that of his kind-spirited counterpart, Santa Claus, due to the fact that their voices sound similar, both ride a sleigh, and they both give presents and coals to a certain amount of people, however, the only difference between the two is that, while Santa Claus gives presents to kind people and coal to mean and rude people, Heximas does the complete opposite, by giving presents to mean and rude people, and gives his cursed coal to kind people, which results in the former being brainwashed, tormented, and being turned into loyal evil elves that work for Heximas. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength:' being the final villain, and outlaw, Heximas is one of the strongest, and most powerful villains, and outlaws, the rangers have ever fought, during Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. * '''Durability: '''Heximas has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand a blast of the Rangers' Victory Maximum Final Strike and not even get a scratch. Arsenals * '''Tree Lance: '''Heximas has a Christmas Tree-like lance, which has the ability to curse every single coal he has stolen from his kind-spirited counterpart, Santa Claus. ** '''Evil Elves Potions: '''Heximas had created a potion, using his Christmas Tree Lance, that when applied to a lump or piece of coal turns anyone who touches it into evil elves that obey Heximas' every command. * '''Rocket Sleigh: '''Heximas also has a rocket sleigh that he would ride in, it was destroyed by the Rangers. ** '''Makeshift Magna Beam: '''He even has his own makeshift Magna beam cannon in his Sleigh which can enlarge him into a giant should his plan fall apart. * '''Present Bomb: '''Heximas carries a Christmas present bomb, what it can do is unknown. See Also * Debo Yanasanta Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Andrew Laing Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength